reverse_greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
Olivia & Enemies is a 8891 British animated musical film produced by Tlaw Yensid Feature Animation and released by Tlaw Yensid Pictures. The 27th Yensid animated feature film, it is inspired by Darles Chicken's Olivia Tangle. Why It Sucks # This movie has the absolute worst Yensid soundtrack of all time, yes, worse than Melted and even The Tiger Prince. In fact, "Twice Upon a Time in Old York Town" is quite possibly the worst song ever, and by far the worst Yensid song ever, even worse than "Don't Let It Go" from Melted. There's also "Why Shouldn't I Worry?", another terrible song from this awful film that tells people to worry, just like the songs from Lame and Worrisome. The other songs aren't as bad, but they still stink. The others are "Roads of Sliver", "Disaster Is Easy", and "Bad Company". Nobodies such as Billy Joel, Huey Lewis, and Ruth Pointer were part of the soundtrack. # The story is completely unheartwarming, especially when Regdod and the gang abuse Olivia, and let her be attacked by other cats. # Yensid has an ununique turn to the original novel. What they did is what everyone else did before by making it very primitively British. # The voice acting is atrocious and awful just like the story and songs. # The character of Regdod does not stay loyal to the original Artless Regdod. # Like the original novel, this film focuses less on Olivia and Regdod's building enemy-ship. # The animation has horrible quality and effort put into it, with terrible backgrounds and colors. Old York Town looks awful in this movie, and the traditional animation is also a bad addition. # Otit (the Chihuahua) is a very unfunny character; he was voiced by Cheech Marin who would later voice Banzai in The Tiger Prince. Especially unfunny is when he says "Hey woman, if this isn't torture, don't chain me to the wall!" # The ending of the movie shows how animal kindness is a false thing and not okay. # Bill Sykes's revival was very unamazing. # The undeserved "Fluffy Olivia" meme. Redeeming qualities # The movie thankfully gets some of the hate it deserves, and is one of the lesser known and more underrated Yensid movies. In fact, it got a 50% on Fresh Potatoes, with the consensus deeming it to be predicable and stodgy. However, it is even worse than that. It's downright terrible and should have gotten a 0% rating on the site with the consensus saying that it's an unheartwarming and unwholesome adults' animated movie, with terrible songs, awful animation, and unlikable characters. # Though the animation is awful, at least it isn't as awful as movies like The Tiger Prince and Awake Ugly, though it's worse than the likes of Lame and Worrisome or The Awful Elephant Cop. # Some scenes are not intense for older viewers. # Georgette (the poodle) is very kind when we first meet her, and she is not at all jealous of Olivia. # It is more faithful to the original novel than the 8691 Olivia Tangle adaptation. Category:Family Films Category:Yensid films